A Different Kind of Fighter in the Marvel Universe
by marcoskowla
Summary: A guy somehow finds himself being reincarnated in the Marvel Universe . This is his story , a story that literally starts in the womb of his new mother . What kind of changes he will make in the Marvel Universe , things will change for better or worse ? Martial Artist and Chi User MC .


**Hi , this is my first fanfiction . I would like to tell everyone that this idea kind of popped up after reading this new trend of OC/SI Fic's and watching the new Ant-Man Movie , and here I am . First , English is not my mother language , that would be portuguese . Second , one of the reasons that I'm trying to write is to become better in english . Updates WILL be sporadic , this is my first fic and I'm kind of busy with college .**

XxX

Chapter 1

 **Unknow Place**

You know , after being struck by a car I expected many things but for sure , this wasn't how I thought that the afterlife would be , all this void surrounding me , my body ... actually there is no body , there is only "me" , a sense of awareness that to be sure is pretty strange , I can't actually see what is happening around "me" , but somehow i can sense , that there is absolutly nothing around myself .

And I know that what I'm feeling is true , I can feel that it's real , that it's happening .

I can't tell how much time has passed since my "death" , but I know that when I first came to this place that "me" was not moving , that everything was frozen , not in the sense that it was so cold that froze everything , but in the sense that nothing could move around .

Yep , I'm sure that "me" is moving towards something ...

I can "see" it now , the light , that thing that every guy that survived and awakened after a coma tells the people around them .

I'm inside it , what is happening .. wha.t ...

XxX

I woke up so suddenly that I even managed to scare myself , what made me need some time to regain my calm .

After a little amount of time , I finally managed to calm myself to start analysing where I was this time .

Somehow I knew it that somehow I regained my body , but something was different , though that "awareness" that I managed to develop in my time in the void , it was possible to feel my body and though this analysis I discovered that my new body wasn't ready , it was small and in development .

At this moment , I finally managed to spin a theorie about what happened and was happening to me , even if it was something improbable , it really seemed that I somehow reincarnated , well at least it seemed to be that I was in the womb of my new mother .

With this new discovery about my fate , I willed my "awareness" to sense through my baby body , searching for something different . In many fictions or lightnovels about reincarnation where the MC manages to somehow to reincarnate himself , he is able to train himself in it's mother wombs , though the use of aura , magic or another kind of mystical energy . The thing is that I don't know if this world where I'am reincarnating has this kind of energy , maybe I just reincarnated in another version of my old world , where nothing of this kind would even be possible .

After searching through my body , I finally managed to find a flame-like energy right in the middle of my abdomen . This flame-like energy seemed to give a warm feeling though my body as if it knew that it had my attention . As if knowing my intention , the energy gave itself to me , this enable me to draw the energy and send it though my body , during this process I could feel that warm feeling growing through all my body , making it stronger and more durable .

What I didn't know was that this process of drawing and controlling this energy seemed to tire my fetus body , so much that after this process of cycling the energy throught the body , I almost instantly lost my conscious .

XxX

 **Time Skipe - Few Months After**

Being a fetus is one of the most boring things in the world , I couldn't do anything aside from using my "awareness" to take a look at the progress of my developing body and cultivating .

Cultivating was the name that I gave to the process of cycling my Chi through my entire body , be it muscles , bones and even organs . The amount of times that I did this process could be counted in the house of thousand of times . The thing is that this pratic became easy and less tiresome with time , like a muscle being used many times though exercices.

After my first attempts at cycling my Chi , I managed to learn some things about my Chi and the way that the energy worked in my body . The first thing was that my Chi , when it was in it's resting place , my dantian , had the form of a ethereal flame with some green specks of energy that appeared and dissaperead randomly and with each cycling managed to grow more powerfull , as if it was being refined , losting it's impurities and being condensed into a higher and better flame .

Another thing that I discovered recently , was that each cycling made my body stronger too , even if it was not the same extent that my Chi Flame grew , it still was a nice thing . But , my most amazing discovery was that if I willed my Chi through my body I could strengthen it temporally , boosting all of its capacities as if it was a video game active buff.

The problem was that being a fetus was really limitating , as I couldn't even test my abilities to see if everything was working in the way that they should .

XxX

 **Time Skipe - Last Month before Birth**

I think that I screwed up my own body , well ... I don't know how this happened but somehow I managed to grow an entire circulatory system without knowing . The thing was that this patchways that were created in my body , didn't exist at the time when I managed to cycle my Chi for the first time .

These Chi patchways were super thin , something that helped to hid then away for me until now . The most interesting thing was that these patchways had developed in the places where I made my Chi cycle .

The good thing was that these patchways were conected to my Dantian and made much more easier to cycle my Chi through my body , as if they were designed to do exact this task ... well I think they probably were .

Anyways , this new circulatory system became a god send even if it was scary as hell to discover that maybe I had screwed my body . This situation managed to open my eyes to the truth that I was messing with something entirely new to me and the odds that something bad would happen were pretty high .

After this development , I decided to just keep my routine of Chi Cycling and stop messing with new things , at least until my birth .

XxX

 **07/14/1982, 10:22 AM, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

Birth is one of the weirds things that happened to me in my life , being squezed through a tight tunnel was the worst feeling that I ever had . It was a long and tiring process , but it was nice to know that I would finally be able to see a new world and get to know my new parents and family .

After all , I was kind of living in solitude in my mother wombs for months since I awake there . Funny enough was that after the birthing process , I kind of tuned out in my world , imagining how things would go from this moment on , but being slapped in your butt tends to wake you up .

The surprise that came to me up for being slapped , made me slip in my baby insticts ... something that I really couldn't control ... I started to cry . It was weird for a grown adult to cry this way , but you must understand is that my body was that of a baby and even with all my Chi training , it was still very sensitive to pain and other feelings .

All this baby crying thing managed to make whoever that had slapped me happy , because I was handed to another person , probably my mother , while he congratulated her for the sucessfull birth .

After being handed to my mother , I finally managed to open my eyes , trying to catch a glimpse of this new family member even if it was for a brief moment , she was a beautifull woman with the happiest smile that I had ever seen in her face although the sweat in her forehead showed me that she was pretty tired . She had white skin , green eyes and a straight brown hair .

As if she knew that I was looking at her , she smiled at me and said . " Welcome to the world , Scott Simmons , my handsome baby boy ! " .

In this moment , as if my body knew it that my mother arms were a safe place , I finally managed to get my deserved rest , losing my conscious and sleeping in peace in her arms .

Chapter End

 **About these updates that I'm making in this fic , I decide to make some minor alterations to the story , like the color of the chi flame . These minor alterations will make it easier to write the fic , I expect that you all can understand it . Maybe I will add a new chapter today or tomorrow . As always I would like to ask you all to review the fic , it would be nice to know what are you thinking about it . Bye**


End file.
